The primary goal of this project is to redesign a self-help, tobacco cessation program for use as an adjunctive treatment strategy with nicotine nasal spray. The program, LifeSign, utilizes a hand-held computer which prompts users through a gradual taper while wakening the association to triggers. As an adjunct to nicotine nasal spray, the LifeSign program will be redesigned to record baseline smoking use and compute an initial nasal spray use to assure adequate dosing and prompt doses on a fixed schedule. The program will subsequently prompt doses on a scheduled gradual reduction to assist the user in tapering from nicotine nasal spray. For Phase 1, computer algorithms and program guide will be developed for use with nicotine nasal spray and tested. An initial feasibility study will then be conducted with 50 subjects using the LifeSign for nasal spray program and 50 subjects using nasal spray ad libitum. Development of the product will follow a structural "proof of concept" approach involving several iterative cycles of prototype development, testing, and refinement. Data front this study will be used to guide further product development. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This product should have broad commercial appeal to smokers using nicotine nasal spray as a nicotine replacement strategy. Physicians and pharmacists could recommend this adjunct program to assure adequate dosing and appropriate taper of nicotine nasal spray. No other products are presently available to assist nasal spray users with dosing and tapering. If effective, this product could have significant commercial viability.